Nero
nero (ねろ) is an who is known for his deep and husky voice, although he is also capable of singing in high notes. He is known to be childhood friends with clear, who he lives in the same apartment building with and often collaborates with; he debuted in a duet with clear in early 2010. Together they are called "cleanero". Affliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 01, 2010) # FIRST CONTACT with clear (Released on December 31, 2010) # (Released on March 16, 2011) # Melodic (Released on June 12, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen ~ ver. Rikei ~ Vol.2 Edition (Released on June 15, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # SEKIHAN the GOLD (Released on August 03, 2011) # SECOND IMPACT with clear (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on December 29, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Theoria (Released on December 31, 2011) # cleanero special live 2011 ~Gift for you~ DVD with clear (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # DEAD OR LIE?/camellia with clear (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on May 19, 2012) # THIRD INVITATION with clear (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Release on October 17, 2012) # FORCE with clear (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on May 01, 2013) # Circle of Friends Vol.2 (Released on August 12, 2013) # Meitantai Yamai to Mekausa (Released on August 12, 2013) # cleanero LIVE TOUR 2013 ~Change of Color~ Final act at Akasaka Blitz DVD with clear (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on October 02, 2013) # Matsu Shita Shita Ue Ue ←→ AB (Released on December 04, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on March 12, 2014) # (Released on March 20, 2014) # ALL NIGHT GROOVE with clear (Released on May 30, 2014) # Brand new world with clear (Released on July 30, 2014) # cleanero ~LIVE TOUR 2014~ Ready to Go! Final act at Akasaka Blitz DVD with clear (Released January 21, 2015) # (Released on April 03, 2015) # Little Fragments with clear (Released on April 25, 2015) # (Released on August 05, 2015) # The tracing of cleanero with clear (Released on August 16, 2015) # (Release on September 2, 2015) }} Collaboration Units * cleanero with clear * Musicara mini with Kony and Yuuto List of Covered Songs feat. nero and clear (2010.01.30) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2010.03.19) # "Bye Bye Lover" (2010.04.15) # "Kimi no Taion" (Your Body Warmth) (2010.05.13) # "Just a game" (2010.06.28) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2010.07.17) # "Fire◎Flower" (2010.08.30) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Beat #0822) (2010.09.19) # "Polaris" (2011.01.28) # "Hoshikuzu Utopia" (Stardust Utopia) feat. nero and clear (2011.02.26) # "Risky Game" (2011.04.01) # "Iroha Uta" feat. nero and Sekihan (2011.07.30) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. nero and Pokota (2011.08.09) # "magnet" feat. nero and Pokota (2011.12.30) # "Hyakunen Yakou" (Centennial Night Parade) (2012.02.17) # "Virgin Suicides" (2012.03.25) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) (2012.06.02) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'ai Ka" (First Love Academy, Pure Love Dept.) feat. nero, clear and puruto (2012.06.06) # "Karakuri Pierrot" -Piano ver.- (2012.06.20) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Final Confession) -Acoustic Ver.- (2012.07.31) # "Mobile Girl" feat. clear and nero (2012.08.08) # "Love Your Life" (2012.08.18) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.09.23) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Life Cheating Game) (2012.10.15) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -✽Halloween Edition✽- feat. nero, Rishe, Shamuon, Glutamine, Eclair, Matsushita, Kakichoco and Yuuto (2012.10.31) # "MUGIC" feat. nero, Lon, Soraru, clear, Rib and Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.17) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2013.05.05) # "Risky Game" feat. nero, 96Neko and Yamai (2013.05.10) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" feat. nero, Yamai and 96Neko (2013.05.30) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) -koma’n piano ver.- feat. nero and Yuuto (2013.06.18) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" -✽MilkyWay Edition✽- feat. nero, Shamuon, Matsushita, Kakichoco, Yuuto, eclair, Glutamine and Rishe (2013.07.07) # "Ai no Uta" (Song of Love) feat. nero, Yamai and 96Neko (2013.07.11) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (2013.07.17) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -Arrange ver.- feat. Nero and adstlaxy (2013.07.30) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2013.10.06) # "Terekakushi Shishunki" (2013.11.02) # "Twilight ∞ nighT" - ✽X'mas Edition✽- feat. nero, Rishe, Shamuon, Matsushita, eclair, Kakichoco, Yuuto and Glutamine (2013.12.25) # "glow" -Piano & Strings ver.- (2013.12.26) # "Rensou Rumour" (2013.12.30) # "Hare no Ki no Ue" (2014.01.05) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.01.28) # "Just Be Friends" -Jazz-Funk arrange- feat. nero, clear, Kony, Rib and Yuuto (2014.02.12) # "Blessing" feat. Aoi, Amatsuki, 96Neko, Kiyo, vipTenchou, Kogeinu, Tama, Natsushiro Takaaki, nero, halyosy, Mi-chan, Melochin and Yuge (2014.04.14) # "Libra" feat. nero, Creamzone, and EVO+ (chorus) (2014.05.18) # "Planetarium" -Piano ver.- (2014.09.26) #"Connecting" feat. Da-little, nero, nqrse, Panaman, EVO+, Mes, Chomaiyo, Sana, Cocolu (2014.12.24) #"EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT" -✽X'mas Edition 2014✽- feat. nero, Kakichoco, luz, Glutamine, Matsushita, eclair, Yuuto and Rishe (2014.12.25) # "Mr.Music" -adeyaka arrange ver.- (2015.01.14) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (Life is Only Full of Goodbyes) (2015.03.10) # "Ariadne" (2015.04.08) # "Amekigoe Zankyou" (Echo of My Voice in the Rain) (2015.05.11) # "Million Dollar Dreamers" (2015.07.04) # "Gekkou Junshoku Girl" (Moonlight Embellishment Girl) feat. Alfakyun. and nero (2015.08.04) # "Sekai ni Hitotsu Dake no Hana" (The One and Only Flower in the World) feat. nero, Yuuto and (chorus) Akatin, Ikasan, Kakichoco, Shinan, SILVANA, Mary, Yumeko (2016.01.19) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2016.02.07) # "Lion Heart" -Piano ver.- feat. Kony, nero and Yuuto (2016.03.19) # "Gossip" -MUSICARA Arrange- (2016.03.24) # "Sakura Uta Medley" feat. Nero (SAKURA -Ikimonokagari's song-), Yuuto (Sakurazaka -Fuyuyama Masaharu's song-), Kony (CHE.R.RY -YUI's song-), rairu (Sakura -Kawaguchi Kyogo's song-), kain and Ajikko (Sakura no Ame/all) (2016.04.19) }} Discography For cleanero albums see here For Smiley*2G albums see here |track1title = Risky Game |track1lyricist = |track1composer = KurousaP |track1arranger = |track2title = Cantarella |track2info = -Grace ver.- |track2lyricist = KurousaP |track2composer = KurousaP |track2arranger = |track3title = ‪Ren'ai Philosophia‬ |track3lyricist = KurousaP |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Ai no Uta |track4lyricist = KurousaP |track4composer = KurousaP |track4arranger = |track5title = Kizuato |track5lyricist = KurousaP |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = |track6title = Taisetsu na Koto |track6lyricist = nero |track6composer = nero |track6arranger = |track7title = Suisou |track7lyricist = Yamai |track7composer = KurousaP |track7arranger = |track8title = Monochrome |track8lyricist = nero |track8composer = KurousaP |track8arranger = |track9title = sing a song |track9lyricist = KurousaP |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = |track10title = Yakusoku no Sora |track10lyricist = nero |track10composer = KurousaP |track10arranger = |track11title = Jougen no Tsuki |track11info = (Quarter Moon) (Bonus track) |track11lyricist = KurousaP |track11composer = KurousaP |track11arranger = |track12title = Risky Game |track12info = (Bonus track) |track12lyricist = KurousaP |track12composer = KurousaP |track12arranger = }} Gallery |Cleanero cantarella.png|clear and nero as seen in their cover of "Cantarella" |Blessing.verA.1702400.png|nero as seen in the collab "Blessing" |Connecting.(Song).full.1816351.jpg|Kaizoku-ou (guitar), Panaman, Sana, Cocolu, nqrse, Chomaiyo, Mes, EVO+, Da-little, nero, Rella (illust.), Okiku (movie), Mutsuemon (mix) and drm (bass) as seen in "Connecting" |MotorVenus Cast.png|Kakerine, that, Gero, nero, Akatin, rairu, YUMA, SHIRAHAN as seen in " " Illust. by taishi |nero Gossip.png|nero as seen in his cover of "Gossip" Illust. by Bёe |nero prof photo.png|nero in real life, as seen on his official website }} Trivia * He has night jobs in the evening. * He calls Wotamin "Onee-chan". * He lives in the same apartment as clear. * His name comes from the name of a pet cat he used to own. * His blood type is O.His website profile * He likes ice-cream and glitter and dislikes insects. External Links * Website * Blog * Twitter * mixi * mixi community